The present invention relates to a charger module within an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for performing system power management, and to an associated apparatus.
A portable electronic device equipped with batteries (e.g., a multifunctional mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a tablet, etc) can be very convenient to a user. According to the related art, the portable electronic device may be designed to have a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port, and the user can electrically connect the portable electronic device to an electronic device complying with USB standards through the USB port when needed, or charge the portable electronic device (more particularly, the battery thereof) with a power source temporarily connected to the USB port, where the power source can be a USB charger, or can be a personal computer (PC) since the USB port of the portable electronic device can obtain power from the power source through the USB port. Based upon the conventional power management methods in the related art, in a situation where the system power consumption of the portable electronic device is increased due to design changes (e.g., enhanced hardware speed/performance and the enlarged screen size), some problems may occur. For example, switching the system power input of the portable electronic device according to the related art allows the user to use the portable electronic device when the battery is deeply discharged or even the battery is absent. Furthermore, the system power may be perturbed during the power source switching. In another example, the portable electronic device may suffer from deficient/unstable power when the portable electronic device is merely powered by a USB-complaint standard downstream port or a USB On-The-Go (OTG) device without using the battery. Thus, a novel method is required for enhancing system power management of an electronic device.